Diary and Truth
by Deelin
Summary: [CHAP 2 : Truth Part.I UP] "Jika aku masih boleh berharap bisakah cerita tentang kau dan aku tidak berakhir seperti ini?"-Jihoon. Soonhoon/hozi/ hoshi woozi/seventeen.
1. Diary

Tittle : Diary and Truth

Author : Deelin

Main Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Genre : Angst, Drama.

Lenght : Drabble

.

.

.

Story is begin

.

.

.

 _13 Januari 2016_

 _Hanya sedikit cerita tentang kau dan aku. Aku tidak menyalahkan takdir karena selama ini menggantungkan keadaan hatiku tanpa sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda kau akan mengungkapkan atau hanya membalas sedikit perasaanku ini, Soonyoung._

 _Aku bersyukur sampai saat ini Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk memberikan sebuah pemandangan yang indah tapi aku takut... Takut jika diriku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Aku hanya bintang yang kurang bersinar dan seringkali tersingkirkan. Sedangkan dirimu? Dirimu dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang yang tak kalah bersinar dengan dirimu._

 _Ya, aku takut Soonyoung. Aku takut kau tidak bisa melihat diriku si bintang kecil dengan cahaya meredup dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya._

 _Aku tidak ingin berharap untuk hal-hal yang mustahil untuk aku capai. Aku bisa memperhatikan dirimu dari jauh saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur. Melihat tawamu, senyummu dan raut kebahagianmu membuatku sangat senang. Walaupun, aku bukan yang menjadi alasanmu tertawa, tersenyum dan bahagia. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Bukankah aku menginginkanmu bahagia? Walau kebahagian itu bukan datang dari diriku melainkan orang lain. Aku tahu itu sakit bahkan sangat menyakitkan, ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain di depan matamu sendiri_ _._

 _Rasanya waktu berhenti dan seakan-akan dunia disekitarku hancur begitu saja. Jantungku berdetak nyeri. Rasanya sesak dan sakit. Sesak karena jantungku seperti digenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan. Sakit, bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk tanpa henti tepat di luka yang belum mengering dengan sempurna._

 _Air mata pun hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas hancurnya diriku beserta hatiku yang rapuh ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekarang juga tapi saat kau melihatku dan tersenyum. Entah mengapa aku ikut mengembangkan seulas senyum. Bukan sebuah senyum tulus melainkan senyum kesakitan. Jika aku masih boleh berharap bisakah cerita tentang kau dan aku tidak berakhir seperti ini?_

 _-Lee Jihoon-_

Jihoon menutup buku diary nya kemudian menaruhnya disalah satu laci meja belajarnya. Diambilnya tisu untuk menyeka air matanya yang sudah mengalir sejak dirinya menulis curahan hatinya tadi. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah figura yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis tetapi senyuman itu tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum getir. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sedikit figura tersebut, dimana didalam figura tersebut terdapat foto pemuda bermata 10:10 yang sedang merangkul seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang. Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum didalam foto tersebut seolah menampakkan kebahagian mereka.

"Soonyoung, Saranghae."-Jihoon.

.

.

.

Fin or Next?

.

.

.

A/N:

Halooo aku bawa sedikit curahan hati nih kkk dan mohon dimaafkan bila kurang memuaskan atau sangat tidak memuaskan :v untuk ini aku rasa akan ada lanjutannya hehe karena judulnya Diary and Truth jadi ditunggu yaa Truth nya/kalo ada yg nunggu-"/

Oke sekian bacotan tidak penting dari saya /lambai-lambai/

.

.

.

Gomawoyo~~Review Juseyong~~


	2. Truth partI

Tittle : Diary and Truth

Subtittle : Truth

Author : Deelin

Main Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Cast : Seventeen Member.

Genre : Angst, Drama, School life, Romance.

.

.

.

Story is begin

.

.

.

"Jihoon, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan beberapa lagu dan gerakan untuk senam kreasi kita nanti?" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berwajah emo dengan surai hitam legamnya.

"eum.. sudah. Tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan lagu pilihanku, apakah akan pas dengan yang lainnya, Wonwoo—ya." Balas Jihoon dengan sedikit memainkan jari-jarinya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan imut dari teman sadisnya ini. Wonwoo sudah membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara tetapi menutupnya kembali saat melihat Seungkwan yang datang ke arah meja Jihoon dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"HEOL DAEBAK! Apa kalian sudah tahu tentang hubungan antara Soonyoung dan Seokmin?" tutur Seungkwan dengan nada yang dibuat seheboh mungkin dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan malas oleh Wonwoo, sedangkan Jihoon memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya sambil menatap Seungkwan yang masih berkoar-koar sendiri.

"aish sudahlah Seungkwan—ah lagipula bukankah itu hanya rumor belaka selama ini. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Seokmin dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang suka membesar-besarkan sebuah gosip yang sengaja dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri." Terang Wonwoo yang memperhatikan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba diam. Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya—merajuk— kemudian sedikit bergumam membenarkan ucapan Wonwoo tadi dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia tahu bahwa Jihoon mempunyai perasaan kepada Soonyoung dan lagipula Jihoon sudah memendam perasaannya selama 2 tahun lamanya. Wonwoo sungguh heran kenapa ada manusia sekuat dan tahan banting seperti Jihoon ini. Bayangkan saja sejak dulu Wonwoo selalu bilang _"kalau kau sudah tidak kuat dengan semuanya, maka kau harus melepaskan Soonyoung saat itu juga. Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ia yang tanpa sadar menyakitimu karena semua adalah kesalahanmu sendiri yang terus memendam perasaanmu terhadapnya. Kau selalu mempunyai 2 pilihan. Terus tersakiti karena kepengecutanmu dan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Aku selalu mendukung semua pilihanmu. Jadi, pilihlah dengan baik Jihoon—ah."_

Tetapi dengan mantapnya Jihoon memilih akan selalu mempertahankan perasaannya sampai ia merasa benar-benar tidak sanggup berjuang untuk meraih Soonyoung. Sungguh Wonwoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan yang Jihoon ambil bukan karena tidak setuju hanya saja Wonwoo khawatir akan keadaan Jihoon saat dimana ia akan benar-benar berhenti untuk meraih Soonyoung. Ia selalu percaya Jihoon adalah pemuda yang kuat dari luar tetapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana keadaan di dalam tubuh mungil itu, apakah sekuat dari tampilan luarnya?

"Sudahlah, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Wonwoo —ya." Yakin Jihoon sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya kearah Wonwoo yang menghela napas pasrah dengan sikap Jihoon yang menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi.

"oh, sebentar lagi bel masuk, ayo kita ganti baju. Kau tahu sendirikan Shin saem tidak mentolerir adanya ketidakdisiplinan di kelas olahraganya." Jihoon membereskan barang-barang yang ada di mejanya dan segera pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya diikuti oleh Wonwoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di ruang ganti Jihoon langsung mengambil baju olahraga di lokernya kemudian masuk ke salah satu bilik yang tersedia. Saat ia sedang berganti baju terdengar beberapa siswa yang memasuki ruang ganti.

' _sumpah deh aku bingung dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Belum lama ini katanya mereka cuma sekedar teman dekat saja tapi menyebar rumor kalo mereka berdua ada apa-apanya. Yang bikin aku penasaran sekarang, si Soonyoung sama Seokmin sudah jadian atau belum ya?'_ Jihoon memasang telinganya mendengar lebih jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua siswa yang berdiri tepat didepan biliknya.

' _loh, memangnya kamu belum tahu ya? Aku dengar dari teman sekelas Seokmin. Ternyata belum lama ini Soonyoung bilang kalau ia sayang sama Seokmin tapi tidak secara langsung melainkan lewat Ktalk. Bahkan hampir sekelas mereka tahu isinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih.'_ Jawab siswa yang lainnya dan keadaan di ruang ganti itupun menjadi senyap disusul oleh pintu bilik disebelah Jihoon yang tertutup, mungkin kedua siswa itu sedang berganti baju di salah satu bilik.

Jihoon termenung setelah mendengar pembicaraan kedua siswa tersebut. Ia teringat bahwa akhir-akhir ini setiap ia melewati kelas Seokmin atau tidak sengaja bertemu di Cafetaria sekolah. Seokmin selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk tapi sayangnya Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya jadi walaupun ia tahu pandangan menusuk itu ditujukan untuknya ia tidak perduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja yang sudah berisikan teman-temannya. Sekarang Jihoon mengerti arti tatapan Seokmin kepadanya. Jihoon menghembuskan sedikit napasnya kemudian keluar dari bilik tersebut dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya ia selalu mendengar semua orang berbicara mengenai Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Sungguh kalau boleh jujur Jihoon sangat tidak suka mendengar semuanya. Baginya semua yang ia dengar sekarang sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman dan begitu berisik untuk bisa ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mendengar omong kosong itu, Jihoon pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih cepat dan benar saja Jihoon sekarang sudah sampai di depan mejanya dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal karena sedikit berlari kecil tadi. Jihoon bersyukur teman sekelasnya tidak membicarakan tentang omong kosong itu, bukan karena mereka tidak tahu tapi karena salah satu dari teman sekelas Jihoon ada yang menyukai Soonyoung dan dengan bodohnya Jihoon menawarkan dirinya membantu Park Myung Eun atau yang sering dipanggil Jin oleh teman-temannya untuk mendekati Soonyoung dengan alasan bahwa Jihoon sudah sangat mengetahui seperti apa Soonyoung. Tapi alasan hanya alasan. Alasan sebenarnya adalah Jihoon hanya ingin sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan Soonyoung dengan cara membantu orang lain mendekati Soonyoung dengan segala cara yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Jihoon selama ini. Katakan Jihoon bodoh tapi dia hanya ingin mencoba terbebas dari perasaan yang menyiksanya selama ini. Salahkah?

Jihoon melamun dengan tatapan lurus ke arah jendela disebelah kirinya. Melihat apa saja yang ada dibalik jendela itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Wonwoo melihat Jihoon dengan pandangan sendu. Wonwoo tau apa yang membuat Jihoon termenung seperti itu. Wonwoo sebenarnya kesal dengan sahabatnya ini tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Jihoon sudah membuat suatu keputusan. Ia harus menghormati keputusan itu bukan.

"Jihoon, ayo kita ke lapangan. Aku tidak mau jadi sasaran empuk Shin Saem nanti." Ucap Wonwoo sembari tangannya menepuk pundak Jihoon. Jihoon menoleh kemudian berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Wonwoo menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Suasana sekolahpun berubah sepi dengan hanya beberapa murid yang masih terlihat bertahan disekolah karena mempunyai berbagai keperluan tertentu. Begitu juga dengan kelas Jihoon. Masih terlihat banyak sekali tas yang berada diatas bangku tetapi tidak terlihat pemiliknya. Rupanya pemilik tas-tas itu sedang berada dikelas lain untuk berlatih bersama kelompoknya masing-masing. Sedangkan Jihoon bersama kelompoknya berlatih dikelasnya sendiri yah bisa dikatakan kelompok Jihoon sudah membooking duluan. Kelompok Jihoon terdiri dari 6 orang termasuk Jihoon sendiri. Mereka terus berlatih membuat sebuah koreo untuk penilaian saat pelajaran Shin Saem nanti. Satu setengah jam berlalu tampak seluruh anggota sudah kelelahan dan tidak mempunyai ide lagi untuk membuat koreo dan disepakati bahwa mereka akan beristirahat dulu dan nanti berlatih lagi. Semua anggota pergi ke kantin kecuali Jihoon yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar laptop didepannya."kenapa kau cepat sekali _" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang baru masuk kelas yang ia kira adalah teman sekelompoknya.

"_Soonyoung?" ucap Jihoon dengan nada yang lirih. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan lagi layar laptop didepannya. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu." Kata Soonyoung seolah ingin memberitahu Jihoon yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala dari Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi dari Jihoon. Saat Soonyoung berjalan keluar kelas ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang entah hanya iseng atau ada makna tersendiri. 

* * *

_Selalu kupikir bahwa aku tegar_

 _Aku tak pernah menyangka kan begini_

 _Dan saat engkau tak di sisiku lagi_

 _Baru ku rasakan arti kehilangan_

 _Ingin ku bicara, hasrat mengungkapkan_

 _Masih pantaskah ku bersamamu_

 _Tuk lalui hitam putih hidup ini_

 _Saat engkau pergi, tak kau bawa hati_

 _Dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa_

 _Dia dia dia telah mencuri hatiku_

 _(fatin – dia dia dia)_

* * *

Jihoon terdiam mendengar suara Soonyoung. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara Soonyoung saat bernyanyi. Ia tahu Soonyoung sangat suka bernyanyi di dalam kelas tapi ia lebih suka saat Soonyoung bernyanyi untuk menghiburnya. Soonyoung yang menghiburnya dengan mengganti beberapa lirik lagu untuk menenangkannya. Soonyoung yang dengan sok polosnya bertanya kemana dirinya saat Soonyoung tidak melihat dirinya disekitar Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang selalu melakukan hal konyol di depan kelas tanpa merasa malu. Soonyoung yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya tetapi seolah tidak perduli dengan dirinya. Jujur Jihoon merasa senang dengan semua itu. Seulas senyumpun terbentuk saat Jihoon mengingat semua perlakuan Soonyoung padanya.

"hah~ apa yang baru saja kau ingat Lee Jihoon. Sadarlah sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main. Kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan untuk kau lakukan." Gumam Jihoon beusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya saat ini. Tak lama Wonwoo masuk dengan membawa sebungkus roti isi dan sebotol mineral.

"ini Ji. Makan dulu agar tinggimu cepat menyusul tinggiku." Ejek Wonwoo dengan muka emonya yang membuat Jihoon menoleh dengan pandangan yang kesal. Mungkin diotaknya sekarang sedang membuat sebuah rencana pembunuhan yang mudah dan bersih sehingga ia tidak akan tertangkap tangan telah membunuh sahabat tercintanya ini.

"yayaya. Tunggu saja ajalmu Jeon. Aku pastikan dengan segera jadwalnya agar kau bisa bersantai setelah pengakuan dosamu." Balas Jihoon ketus sambil memakan roti isi yang Wonwoo bawakan untuknya. Wonwoo berdecih dan dengan santainya membalas ucapan Jihoon.

"ya baiklah aku akan menunggu dengan tidak sabar~" Jihoon memandang Wonwoo kesal sedangkan yang dipandangpun biasa-biasa saja.

"tadi aku lihat Soonyoung keluar dari kelas. Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan penasaran.

"tidak ada. Ia tadi hanya bilang kalau akan mengambil sesuatu." Jihoon terus terfokus dengan roti isinya. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit curiga.

"benarkah? Tapi tadi aku mendengar Soonyoung bernyanyi lagu yang terlihat seperti mengutarakan sesuatu kepada seseorang. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" pancing Wonwoo. Jihoon hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Otaknya memproses perkataan Wonwoo dengan berpikiran bahwa bisa saja benar apa yang Wonwoo katakan tapi untuk siapa? Tapi bisa juga itu hanya iseng karena Soonyoung memang suka bernyanyikan? Atau memang lagu itu ditujukan untuk Jihoon? Ahh tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"ya aku tidak tahu won, kenapa kau menanyaiku? Kalau kau ingin tahu tanya sendiri sana sama orangnya. Membuatku hilang napsu makan saja." Jihoon cemberut kemudian melanjutkan memakan roti isi yang tinggal dua gigitan. Dengan wajah emonya Wonwoo memperhatikan Jihoon.

"katanya kau sudah hilang napsu makan. Tapi tetap saja memakan roti isi itu sampai tidak bersisa seperti itu." Jihoon hanya nyengir.

"lagipula tersisa dua gigitan lagi. Makanan sedikit apapun jika masih bisa dimakan ya harus dihabiskan. Jangan membuang buang makanan, ingat diluar sana masih banyak orang yang tidak bisa makan makanan yang layak." Ceramah Jihoon sembari membuang bungkus roti isinya dan menatap Wonwoo bak anak kecil tak berdosa.

"yayaya, terimakasih banyak atas pencerahannya, Lee Jihoon—ssi." Ledek Wonwoo yang mendapat pukulan telak di keningnya. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya terkekeh geli melihat pukulannya yang mendarat dengan mulus di kening Wonwoo. Sore itu mereka lalui dengan terus berlatih bersama dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing hingga malam hari menjelang mereka baru mengakhiri sesi latihan yang sangat menguras tenaga.

.

.

.

"aku pulang." Ucap Jihoon sembari melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah miliknya.

"ah ya, selamat datang kembali di rumah Jihoonie." Sambut Eomma Jihoon yang sedang menonton drama di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Jihoon terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Comfort Zone—nya. Kamar Jihoon. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, makan dan tentunya mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya ini.

30 menit ia habiskan untuk mandi dan makan. Sekarang Jihoon sedang berbaring malas diatas kasur empuknya sembari melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang ia pikirkan. Pikirannya sekarang sungguh sangat absurd.

TIING

Jihoon dengan malas mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak disamping kanannya. Dengan penasaran ia membuka sebuah ikon messenger dan terdapat satu pesan baru dari Seungcheol. Ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya dengan tenang.

* * *

 _ **Seungcheol : Ji, sedang apa? Kau mau dengar suatu hal tentang Soonyoung saat latihan tadi tidak?**_

* * *

Jihoon mengerutkan sedikit keningnya dan dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Seungcheol.

* * *

 _ **Jihoon : Memangnya ia kenapa?**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Saat Soonyoung sedang istirahat sebentar di luar kelas, tiba-tiba Seokmin dan Minhyuk datang dan dengan percaya dirinya mereka meminta agar Soonyoung mau mengajarkan Minhyuk Handstand. Tentu saja itu langsung ditolak dengan Soonyoung. Bahkan penolakannya bukan secara halus, tapi Soonyoung langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata seperti ini 'kau saja yang ajarkan, Jun.' Setelah itu ia pergi entah kemana. Setelah ia pergi, wajah Seokmin berubah masam dan langsung pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Ah andai kau ada disana waktu itu terjadi. Sungguh raut wajahnya itu sangat lucu**_ _ **ㅋㅋㅋ**_

* * *

Jihoon sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Seungcheol padanya. Ia jadi ingat saat tadi disekolah Soonyoung yang menyanyikan lagu dia dia dia. Jihoon masih bingung apakah Soonyoung hanya iseng atau ada makna lain tentang lagu itu? Atau jangan-jangan Soonyoung sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi dengan siapa? Argh ini sungguh menguras otak seakan-akan ini adalah sebuah cerita yang memiliki plot twist yang tidak terduga sama sekali.

* * *

 _ **Jihoon : Kau ini. Senang sekali kalau sedang melihat Seokmin masam begitu apalagi ada adegan penolakan yang sangat tragis dari Soonyoung. Aku yakin saat itu pasti kau menahan tawa kan?**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Yeoksi, Jihoon JJANG! Tentu saja itu sangat lucu Ji.**_

 _ **Jihoon : Eum, sebenarnya tadi saat aku sedang istirahat di kelas tiba-tiba Soonyoung masuk kelas dan ia bilang mau mengambil sesuatu tapi saat ia keluar tiba-tiba ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu.**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Lagu? Dia dia dia?**_

 _ **Jihoon : Oh? Darimana kau tahu?**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Tentu saja aku tahu. Saat Soonyoung keluar aku juga sedang diluar kelas. Saat itu aku lihat dia menyenandungkannya dengan penuh penghayatan Ji.**_

 _ **Jihoon : Apakah mungkin ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Well... Maybe.**_

* * *

Jihoon lemas seketika saat membaca balasan dari Seungcheol. Jika itu memang benar tentu sangat beruntunglah seseorang yang disukai Soonyoung itu. "ah betapa irinya aku haha." Kemudian Jihoon mulai mengetikkan balasan.

* * *

 _ **Jihoon : Ah, Geurae?**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Tapi saat itu aku iseng bertanya seperti ini 'wah lagu untuk siapakah itu? Seseorang didalam kelas sana?' dan asal kau tahu saja respon Soonyoung itu sungguh diluar ekspetasiku. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung tersenyum tulus sekali bahkan matanya juga ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali aku lihat Ji. Lalu, Soonyoung menjawab 'Mungkin... bisa dikatakan seperti itu Cheol—ah.' Setelah mengatakan itu Soonyoung langsung kembali ke kelas. Apakah itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau selama ini Soonyoung juga menyukaimu? Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Ji.**_

* * *

Jihoon tertegun membaca isi pesan Seungcheol. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Jihoon senang. Sangat senang. Tapi ia masih ragu dengan semua itu. Katakanlah Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang terkadang terlalu paranoid dan selalu memikirkan hal yang negatif dahulu terlebih lagi itu mengenai si pemuda bermata 10:10.

* * *

 _ **Jihoon : Entahlah. Aku masih ragu jika tentang itu, Cheol —ah. Untuk sekarang mungkin ini bisa membuat pikiranku menjadi lebih positif dari sebelumnya. Sebelumnya terima kasih Cheol—ah.**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Hah~ aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Ji. Terkadang kau seperti buku yang terbuka dan mudah sekali untuk dibaca isinya tetapi adakalanya kau seperti sebuah teka-teki yang sangat membutuhkan keahlian untuk menebaknya dan mengerti apa maksud dibalik semua petunjuk yang telah didapatkan. Kau tahu Ji? Tidak seharusnya kau terus membangun tembok tak kasat mata diantara kami. Teman-temanmu sendiri. Jangan selalu menahan emosi yang seharusnya kau keluarkan. Jangan selalu berpikiran untuk terus menahan semua rasa sakit sendirian bahkan kau selalu terlalu takut melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti perasaan kami padahal saat itu juga perasaanmu yang selalu terluka paling banyak. Kau jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Ji. Kami selalu ada disampingmu. Ingat itu Ji.**_

 _ **Jihoon : Aku hanya ingin semua orang yang berada disekitarku selalu merasakan bahagia walaupun kebahagiaan itu harus menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang-orang disekitarku ikut merasakan kesedihanku karena itu adalah kesedihanku bukan kesedihan mereka. Aku bisa mengatasinya Cheol—ah. Aku juga sangat bersyukur kalian semua tetap berada disisiku selama ini.**_

 _ **Seungcheol : Hah~ baiklah terserahmu. Kau sungguh sangat keras kepala Ji. Sudah malam. Aku tidur duluan Ji. Jaljayo.**_

 _ **Jihoon : Ne, aku juga ingin tidur. Jalja.**_

* * *

Jihoon meletakkan smartphone di atas nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya dan langsung terlelap. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki alam mimpinya. Otak dan hatinya sudah terlalu lelah setelah berkirim pesan dengan Seungcheol tadi banyak sekali pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkeliaran di otaknya dan hatinya juga masih terasa berbunga-bunga akibat isi pesan dari Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, nanti kita duduk dimana? Apa ditempat kemarin saja?"tanya Jihoon sembari menyeruput minuman yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan lurus ke arah meja.

"Entahlah. Tapi bukannya nanti itu ada test perpindahan grade ya? Jadi kemungkinan tempat dudukpun sesuai dengan absen yang ada."

"eoh? Benarkah? Jadi kita dikelas biasa saja? Tidak usah pindah kelas?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat. Wonwoo menelan makanannya kemudian menyeruput Ice Teanya dan sedikit berdehem.

"kalau itu aku tidak tahu Ji. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. 5 menit lagi pendalaman materi akan dimulai."

"eum kajja."

Sekembalinya mereka dikelas tak lama belpun berbunyi dan kelas itu sudah berisi campuran murid dari kelas A sampai dengan kelas E yang memang mereka berada di grade C. Choi Saem memberikan intruksi kepada muridnya untuk duduk sesuai dengan kursi yang ia tunjuk. Setelah semuanya sudah menduduki kuri masing-masing kertas test pun dibagikan. Jihoon mengeluarkan alat-alat tulisnya dan sedikit melirik ke samping kanannya tepat dimana Soonyoung duduk. Jihoon sedikit gugup karena Soonyoung menjadi teman sebangkunya. Tapi ada yang membuatnya tak nyaman yaitu sebuah tatapan mata yang sangat menusuk dibelakang punggung Jihoon yang dimana pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Seokmin. Jihoon merasa risih Seokmin terus mengarahkan tatapan itu ke arahnya tapi Jihoon juga tidak menanggapi dan hanya membiarkannya seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

' _lagipula itu bukan kemauanku. Soonyoung duduk disini juga karena perintah dari Choi Saem. Berlebihan sekali si Seokmin.'_ Batin Jihoon jengkel.

"baiklah silahkan mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut." Jihoon mulai membaca soal-soal tersebut dengan sangat teliti dan dengan lancarnya ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertera disana, walaupun dibeberapa nomer ia meragukan jawabannya dan melingkari nomer-nomer yang masih ia ragukan sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah mengulang-ulang soal itu sampai ia menemukan jawaban yang menurutnya benar.

Jihoon sedikit meregangkan jari-jari tangannya dan tak sengaja melirik ke arah Soonyoung yang juga sedang melirik kearahnya atau bisa dikatakan ke arah kertas jawaban milik Jihoon.

Sedikit tersenyum dan sedikit menggeser letak kertas jawaban kearah Soonyoung agar Soonyoung bisa dengan mudah menyalin jawaban dari kertas jawaban Jihoon. Soonyoung terlihat sedikit tersentak karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang tak terduga dari Jihoon.

"kalau mau menyontek bilang saja. Biasanya juga langsung menggeser kertas jawaban tanpa sepatah katapun, ini malah dilirik-lirik dulu." Tegur Jihoon dengan tampang yang dibuat senatural mungkin seakan memang tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Bukankah Jihoon aktor yang sangat baik dalam menyembunyikan perasaan dan suasana hatinya?

"bolehkah?" tanya Soonyoung dengan muka polosnya. Astaga Jihoon sangat gemas melihat ekspresi Soonyoung seperti itu _'kuatkan diriku Tuhan.'_ Batin Jihoon memohon. Jihoon bergumam menandakan tidak masalah untuk Soonyoung. Dengan senang hatipun Soonyoung menyalinnya dan sebuah senyum puas pun terbit diwajahnya. Sedikit melirik ke arah Jihoon yang sedang memainkan penghapusnya. Soonyoung menyikut kecil tangan Jihoon yang membuat Jihoon menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya yang sangat imut.

"Gomawo." Ucap Soonyoung dengan sedikit canggung. Jihoon tersenyum manis sebagai respon dari ucapan terima kasih Soonyoung. "Nope." Balasnya kemudian sembari memperbaiki letak kertas jawabannya.

"waktu habis. Silahkan kumpulkan semua kertas diatas meja saya." Jihoon dengan segera berdiri "Duluan ya, Soonyoung." ucap Jihoon sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja guru dan meletakkan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa, kemudian keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya.

"entahlah aku juga bingung, apakah perasaan ini memang nyata atau hanya sekedar obsesi?" monolog Soonyoung saat memikirkan senyuman Jihoon tadi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **haloo aku balik lagi nih buat ngeupdate Truth ini. Adakah yang nungguin? Atau sudah pada lupa sama ceritanya ya?.-. maaf banget karena baru sempet ngelanjutin kemarin-kemarin dan baru bisa diupdate sekarang. So bagaimana cerita ini apakah membosankan atau ada yang pernah atau persis sama ngerasain seperti Jihoon atau Soonyoung? haha yaudahlah gausah banyak bacot lagi. Dan juga maaf kalo ada banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw tatapan Soonyoung ke Jihoon waktu nyanyiin Smile flower di Mubank bikin greget banget dohhh AHHHHHHH GREGETAN :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawoyo~ Review Juseyong~**


End file.
